Mass Effect Fanon:Good Article requirements
A good article on ''Mass Effect'' Fanon is an article that adheres to a higher standard of quality than most articles, but is not yet a Spectre article, which represents the absolute best of Mass Effect Fanon. The good articles of this wiki represent those that are within a stones throw of becoming a featured article. Articles that no longer meet the standards for becoming a good article can and will have their good article status stripped by the Council. Out of articles on this wiki, zero are currently good articles. Good articles represent some of the best articles the Mass Effect Fanon community has to offer. They are essentially the stepping stone to becoming featured articles. Only by passing a Council of Seers review after becoming a good article, however, can they become featured articles. Good articles are generally described as better than normal articles, but not as outstanding as featured articles are. In order for an article on ''Mass Effect'' Fanon to reach good article status, it has to abide to a series of rules. Any article nominated to good article status while not following the rules will have its nominated revoked by the Council. If it is already a good article, it is liable to have it's good article status revoked and become a "formerly good article". An article must… #… be well written, comprehensive and detailed; however, not to the extent of the requirement for a featured article. ##To be well written, the article must have a prose that is engaging and of a professional standard. ##To be detailed, an article must be written in an encyclopedic format with no point of view in the detail, though that detail is not excess nor irrelevant; instead, the detail must also contact all relevant major facts and plot points. ##The article must acknowledge and explore all aspects of the subject and cover every encyclopedic angle. ##The article does not need to have a finished storyline. ##The article must be clear, using a logical structure written in plain language. ##The article must follow standard writing conventions of modern English (ie, correct grammar, punctuation and spelling). ##All grammar and spelling must be one hundred percent accurate. The Council and voting members of the community will inspect all of it to make proper edits. #… have an introduction of at least one-hundred (100) words that summarizes the entire topic and prepares the reader for the greater detail in the following sections. #… follow the Manual of Style, as well as all other policies. #… contain enough images where appropriate, but the page is not cluttered or overstocked. #… ensure that all images in said article follow the standards of sourcing in the image policy. #… not be tagged with improvement tags at the time of nomination. #… have absolutely no red links, as they must be filled with at least stubs or not be linked to at all. #… have no links in section titles. #… have a brief "Personality and traits" section that generalizes the character's said personality. (If it's a Shepard or character article) #… be stable, meaning that the content does not change significantly from day to day, reversions of vandalism and improvements based on suggestions not applying. Category:Policy